


Twin Pikes

by Turret_ingTest



Category: Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, M/M, Splatoon AU, The shipping is mild and can be seen as platonic, beware of fish puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turret_ingTest/pseuds/Turret_ingTest
Summary: Another Splatoon/HLVRAI AU, but I went a different direction with the plot than the typical campaign story. Essentially, I had the idea of "What if Gordon and Benrey were in a band like Squid Sisters and Off the Hook?" and boom, SplatIdol AU. I hope you enjoy, shout out to Frostios for playing splatoon music while drawing HLVRAI and to those in chat who enabled me.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Twin Pikes

If there was one thing that Gordan remembered from his childhood above all else, it would be the Splatfests and the idols who lead them. Gordon fondly looked back on the years where he and millions of other squidkids would Turf War over simple topics such as Ketchup vs. Mayo or Chaos vs. Order. Most of all, fond memories of spending time in the plaza watching the idols sing popped into his head. Many idols have come and go over the years, but every band had managed to get Gordon singing along to their songs, much like many other inklings. Gordon sighed as the nearby radio on his kitchen counter played a song by the most recent idol band, 60fangs. He moved to turn down the dial before being interupted by the sound of the oven timer annoucing that the lasagna was done. He smiled at the familiar fish-like shape the food had been cut in as he removed it from the oven, taking it into the dining room where four others sat. There was an older inkling and octoling, an inkling a little older than Gordon, and a small baby inkling in a high chair. Gordon sat the lasagna in the middle of the already set table, before leaving and returning with a plate of baby food for the youngest at the table. The group eagerly dug in. "Its delicious Mr. Freeman!" The inkling around Gordon's age smiled, his face creasing happily. "Thank you Tommy." "The sauce is equisite Gordon! How did you make it?" The older inkling smiled. "Well Dr. Coomer, I made it by-" "Its that one storebought sauce, the expensive one. I saw him throwing the jar away." The octoling cut in. Gordon frowned, but resumed feeding the baby inkling. "Fine, Bubby is right. I got it from Mako Mart while I was getting Joshua's baby food." "Storebought or not, I think its great Mr. Freeman!" Tommy beamed with his infectious smile.

Gordon didn't know how the topic came up, but the group soon began talking about the recent idol groups and idol groups in general. Frankly, Gordon was spacing out as Tommy waved his hand in front of his face. He blinked in surprise before zoning back in. "Sorry, what did you say?" "I was saying that you should try and become one of those Idol groups! Your singing voice is like sweet honey and lemonade on a tuesday morning." Gordon blushed at Tommy's words, reaching his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm not that good-" "Nonesense Gordon, you have a lovely voice! I always hear you singing under your breath at work at it sounds fin-tastic! Don't forget that you also know how to play the Bass!" Dr. Coomer interupted. "As much as I hate to admit it, your voice isn't the worst. Better than 60fangs at least." Bubby spoke, finishing the last of his food. Gordon didn't speak for a while, too stunned beyond words. "W-well thank you all for the compliments, but I think I'm too old to be an idol. Plus, I don't think the people of Inkopolis would be interested in a new solo idol who has a kid already." Gordon reasoned, more so for himself than the group. "You're not that old Mr. Freeman, Bubby and Dr. Coomer had their band into their late 30's and you're only 27!" Tommy reassured. Gordon pursed his lip in thought as he wiped some food off of Joshua's face.

Eventually dinner was over and Gordon put Joshua to bed, making sure to fully shut the door when he sang Joshua a lullaby. After a while of casual chatter, the two older cephalopods decided to head home, leaving Tommy and Gordon alone. The two inklings continued to chat for a bit before Tommy suddenly paused in thought. "Mr. Freeman, could I ask you a favour?" "Sure, what's up Tommy?" Tommy took a deep breath before replying. "Could my friend stay over at your place for a while? They're new to Inkopolis and my apartment is so full already with Sunkist, Darnold, and Forzen. I don't wanna leave them without a place to stay." Gordon took a bit to think and process Tommy's request. _Well, I do have a spare bedroom that I don't use. Plus, if its one of Tommy's friends, how bad can they be?_ "Sure, why not? I'm sure we'll get along fine." Gordon responded, unaware how he had just jinxed himself. "Thanks Mr. Freeman!"

Tommy's friend arrived the next day after Tommy had asked if they could stay. Gordon opened the door to a grey skinned individual standing there, hands tucked into the front pocket of their "GameClam" hoodie. Their yellow eyes breifly met his for a moment before looking away, focusing on the edge of the helmet that they wore instead. "Hello! You, uh, must be Tommy's friend?" They nodded in approval at Gordon's words. Gordon stepped back to allow them inside and they oblieged, taking in the dark yet cozy scenery of the house. "So, your room is the third door down the hall with the blue door, the bathroom is the-" "You got any games?" They bluntly cut in. "I- uh, what?" Gordon stammered, caught off guard. "You got any games? Like, yunno, PlaySponge? SBox?" They explained in a bored tone. "Oh! Yeah I have the PlaySponge 2, with a few games like Rain and Pinch." "Haha Rain and Pinch is sucks man, you got Divine Blade?" Gordon felt a frown crawl unto his face. "Rain and Pinch does not suck! Its the best game on the PlaySponge! Divine Blade is the game that sucks!" Gordon argued back childishly, causing the other to gasp in an offended tone. Little did the two of them know it would be the first of many arguements to come.

Gordon came to know the game loving stranger as Benrey. They were almost the complete opposite of Gordon, and the two of them argued almost daily over small things such as video games. One would question why Gordon hadn't kicked them out as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, but Gordon was too stubborn to admit that he did begrudingly enjoy Benrey's company. Plus, Joshua absolutely loved them. Whenever Gordon came home late at night from work, Benrey would already have Joshua lulled to sleep and fed, a task which no babysitter Gordon has ever hired has managed. Today when Gordon returned home, Joshua was curled up on their lap as Benrey played some game with a seabear. Gordon quietly shut the door behind himself as he entered, treading lightly as not to wake Joshua. It took Benrey a second to notice that Gordon had entered, but as soon as they did they set down their controller and gently lifted Joshua up. "Sorry bro, I got distracted." "Its fine Benrey, I'll make dinner if you'll put him to bed. Deal?" "Deal." Benrey nodded in confirmation. Honestly, Gordon was going to cook dinner anyway, since he was still wary of Benrey's lack of cooking skills after he managed to blow up not one, not two, but three toasters. At least they knew how to open the fridge and feed Joshua his baby food. Gordon went about making a simple meal, until he heard Joshua begin crying. Instinctively, he dropped what he was doing and rushed to Joshua's room, only to be met with the sight of Benrey singing Joshua to sleep. The melody was simple and lacked words, but it projected a soothing aura around the bedroom. Floating orbs of colour lingered in the air, illuminating the room in a soft blue glow. Gordon stood silently in the doorway, watching quietly as Benrey finished singing and tucked Joshua in. As they got up from Joshua's bedside, they suddenly turned and locked eyes with Gordon. A bright blush suddenly adourned their face as they looked away, a few light pink orbs escaped the corner of their mouth. Gordon suddenly had an idea and walked forward, gently grasping their wrist. "Let's start a band."

Gordon sat nervously in the dressing room, toying with the tentastyle that he had just got. Personally, he was surprised he had let his tentacles grow out so long, but he had to admit that the stylist had done wonders with just putting it into a long rattail that draped down his left shoulder with the two front tentacles hanging down and framing his face. Gordon couldn't help but admire the new outfit that the company had given him. The orange and black jacket highlighted his body nicely, tied together nicely with dark gray jeans and simple combat boots. The item that stuck out the most though was the golden necklace around his neck that bore a simple design of a fish, namely a pike. A knock sounded from the door of the dressing room, causing him to jerk his head towards it. Benrey stepped inside casually, also now dressed in their new outfit. They still bore a helmet, although this one had a few cutesy stickers bearing branding from The Shoal, but aside from the helmet the rest of their outfit was all new. They wore a simple dark blue hoodie that was covered by a black vest, and the top was matched with black jeans and simple blue hi tops. A small orange fish had carefully been embriodered into the right breast of the vest, complimenting the silver necklace that Benrey wore. The necklace was a flipped version of Gordon's, and was silver instead of gold. Benrey walked forward and clasped their hand Gordon's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, its going to be fine." Gordon let out a sigh, putting on a brave face and nodding.

"Hello, Inkopolis! This is Twin Pikes, comin' at you live from Inkopolis Square!" Gordon spoke, smiling at the camera. Benrey grinned a fanged smile at the camera before continuing where Gordon left off. "We're runnin' the news now since we're way fresher than 60fangs." Gordon chuckled lightly at Benrey's words before going on to annouce the current turf, ranked, and team battle stages, each host adding a bit if flavour text per stage. Once they were done, the moniter change to a backgroud of surprise. "And, along with our introduction, we're also annoucing a new Splatfest!" Gordon eagerly spoke. "This Fest's theme is..." Benrey trailed, waiting for the theme to catch up. "Is Chuck E. Cheese a restaurant?" "Or an entertainment center?" "Well, its obviously a restaurant, so I'm guessing we'll be on the same team Benrey?" "What?! No way, its an entertainment center!"


End file.
